


Once upon a time ..............

by ChelseaEllie



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: In a distant land an evil queen rules, when a witch decides that things should change, she finds a clumsy girl and gifts her powers to help change things.Whilst a young homeless man also gets caught up in it all.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mon-El & Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Once upon a time ..............

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, it was for a Karamel challenge I set ages ago and recently found the start of it. I hope to finish it ASAP, as I have this, another Karamel story and a Winter13 story in heavy draft stage. 
> 
> This is dedicated to the Karamel fandom who keep me sane on tumblr, I love you dearly.

Once upon a time, in a land now long forgotten, there lived a witch, she had long ago cut herself off from civilisation, opting to live in the middle of a forest where folklore and scare mongering had convinced the locals it was haunted and must be avoided at all costs. 

The witch enjoyed her solitude, baking and concocting all sorts of wares. She sold these at the weekly market on the one day she ventured into the local town.

It was far from prime real estate; poverty rampaged a once beautiful village as the Queen in her ivory castle demanded more and more to support her life style. Trying to change her image, having crawled from the disgrace of the scandals of her father, then her brother, she now demanded to be recognised as a different person not the mistakes of her kin. Though it’s hard to truly shake off the sins of the past whilst benefiting from them. A truth she never understood. The Village had thrived before she appeared, and now there was only suffering as the Queen strived to take away free will from her subjects, prescribing what they could wear and eat, and enjoy.

It was a market day when the Witch formulated a plan. The Queen again announced tax rises to those who served her, the witch stifled the grown of frustration as this news was informed to the captive crowd and a hoard of wealthy companions gushed in the back ground showing their newly garnered finery. Bight rich colours, impractical wear, would be worn once and disposed of. All pandering to the insecurities of the Queen.

It was then when she saw her, small blonde and innocent. The perfect trap and foil. No one would realise she was their saviour.

Kara was again sat in a pile of mud, well she hoped it was mud, she wasn’t convinced, it didn’t smell like it wasn’t mud. But the smell of the animals could mask it. She was so painfully clumsy, if you could fall over it, sit in it, spilt it or drop, she probably did. Today was no different, she was in the market to purchase some items for her adopted mother, their farm was full of sheep ready to relinquish their winter coats and the wool would be transformed into clothing to sell. So they needed to prepare to harvest the wool, and transform it.

Eyes darting around she nearly walked directly into the witch.

There was nothing that clearly identified her as a witch, she was a pretty early 30’s woman who was plainly dressed, which meant Kara didn’t make the normal witch slur as she nearly knocked her flying. 

“Are you alright?” The witch asked as she offered Kara a hand, as yet again she was sat in mud. You would think twice in one day would shock her, but it was about average for Kara.

“It was my fault sorry” Kara was bright red, “it always happens to me”.

“Always?” Queried the witch

“Yes” Kara sadly confirmed, “I’m the clumsiest person going, I can fall over dust” Which was true.

“I have a tonic for that, trust me it will make you much better”, she pulled a small vial from her tunic pocked, “a drop of this every day for a week in a drink before bed and you will be fixed.” She said offering it to Kara.

“Well it can’t hurt to try” Kara shrugged, at this point she would take to wearing a tutu daily if it fixed her clumsy nature.

“Don’t give this to any else or it could be bad for them” Stressed the witch.

Kara vowed to not give it to anyone and she smiled politely as she said her sorrys again. Mortified that not only had she ended up in mud again, but someone had noticed and spoken to her about it. Looking at the potion, she decided that risking it was acceptable even though she was taught not to take gifts from strangers.

* * *

So, she took the potion every night, after a week she took the vial, and tossed it into the river assuming that it would sink to the bottom. Fate had other plans, a cheeky salmon had been napping when the vial hit him on the head, in revenge he ate the small item, and whilst having some digestive distress he carried on his way. Sadly his story ended very swiftly and sadly as his bad judgment struck once again and he ate something again which turned out to be a bad choice.

Mon-El was a homeless boy from a neighbouring village, his parents had been wealthy and cruel but he had run away wanting to be something different and found himself living in the woods.

Mon-El was hungry it had been a few days since he ate, and whilst shocked that the salmon had been tricked into being hooked by his poor bait, he didn’t question it and hungrily prepared the fish, wondering why his stomach was full of broken glass yet not questioning this. Just removing the glass before cooking him.

* * *

Kara didn’t notice much of a change at the start, it had been 3 days before her mother commented that she hadn’t dropped anything for days, she had smirked to herself slightly, and they just moved on.

It was 2 weeks later that she really noticed she had been far more graceful, maybe there was something in the whole potion story.

Three weeks later, things started to get stranger, a sheep charged at her. Whilst she would normally be badly bruised the next day, this time nothing, but the sheep looked worse for wear. It was then she confided in her adopted sister Alex, about the strange events and how she was changing. Alex was thrilled. She tested Kara and her new powers, which included lifting the sheep single handed. Jumping higher than the house and running so fast that she was a blur.

* * *

At the same time Mon-El was learning about his new powers, he was faster, stronger more focused than he had ever been. He plucked a fly from the air as it buzzed around his head. Food became easier to catch. He started to eat well, not just fish, but rabbits and more recently wild boar. To the point that he had food to spare, which he would take to the local village and exchange for items he needed from the butcher there.

* * *

Kara didn’t really expect her new skills to be used in the methods that her adopted sister Alex introduced. But they discovered that they could get a decent income from challenging men visiting the village to arm wrestling and getting people to bet on the winner. Deep down she kicked herself for not having considered it first.

Each day another man would look at the small blonde, misjudge her and she would beat him, then his friends would challenge her and she would beat them again without breaking a sweat. Alex really enjoyed it, she was full of pride for her little sister, and any spare money was shared with the local church to give to the poor.

* * *

It was a quiet week, when Mon-El having sold his spare meat to the butcher, was walking with the Butcher’s son, Winn through the village. They had become friends and Winn had introduced him to the more social aspects of the local pub. The Butcher had started to adopt Mon-El as another son, using his strength to help will tasks around the shop, and encouraged his friendship with Winn.

In the pub there was a crowd gathered around the tables at the back, Winn and Mon-El went to investigate. A large muscly man was sat at a table opposite from a small blonde, she smiled coyly as he made all the normal brags and sexist comments.

The crowd jeered as the landlord lay down the rules. Asking if they both understood they nodded and shook hands, then got into position. 1,2,3 go, he announced and the big man grunted and moaned as he pushed against Kara, she looked bored allowing him a slight achievement as she toyed with him. Slamming his arm on the table. He looked shell-shocked and demanded a re-run, which Kara agreed too and the result was no different. Nursing a sore arm, the man stood up sadly whilst the surrounding crowd handed over money to Alex. “Does anyone else want to challenge our victor?” chuckled the landlord. There was a hushed silence. This was the normal time that it became quiet and most left or ordered beer to talk about the strange girl.

“I will try” Mon-El said louder than he expected, Winn looked at him

“Are you sure buddy” Mon-El nodded.

“Five coin buy in. Winner takes all, plus a share of the bets” Mon-El handed over money and told Winn to bet another 5 coins on him. Nearly everyone else bet on Kara. The challenge was about to start. He sat opposite her and smiled. They shock hands and he counted down.

Kara took her standard bored pose. And Mon-El slammed her arm to the table. There was a hushed shock as people realised what had happened. Kara just stared at him, shocked. “I wasn’t ready,” she demanded. Pouting as her forehead crinkled. Mon-El smiled and agreed to start again.

This time was a little more evenly matched, both of them they were both grunting with effort and having very little effect on the other. It looked like neither would win, when she made the mistake of looking up at him, he was beautiful grey eyes, dark hair, tanned skin. He smiled at her, and suddenly her arm was slammed to the table. He winked at her and the landlord grabbed his arm and shouted a new champion.

Kara glared, Alex rushed to her side. Calming her sister. Next week there would be new men to challenge. “Let’s go” she started, “we can drop the rest off at the Church later.”

The crowd left and Winn and Mon-El were left alone. “That was impressive” Winn stated, counting the money to hand to Mon-El “This should be enough for a few weeks at least”

“Who was she?” Mon-El gazed into the distance impressed.

“No idea, lets get a beer before I have to get back to work” Winn was surprised that his childhood friend was so strong. He remembered playing with her in the village with the other kids before the Queen arrived and charged for the school which most people couldn’t afford, so they parted ways. But Winn remembered he always falling over her own feet and being easily injured.

* * *

Kara was ranting, she wasn’t happy that she had been beaten and wanted a rematch, but Alex wanted to defuse the situation. So, they stopped at a few stalls to get winter jackets as the weather was getting colder. Alex went to get some fabric to make new clothes. While Kara looked at treats, she was always hungry. When a tall slim dark-haired woman with garish expensive clothes approached her.

“I’ve heard about you, you are the girl who can beat any man, I want you to act as my guard and debt collector. I need people like you.”

“Queen Lena” Kara curtsied, “I’m sorry but I can’t do that, these people don’t have enough money to live, I can’t make it worse.”

The queen started to stroke Kara’s face, “That’s a shame my dear” she moved into kiss Kara’s cheek, “You will regret that and come around to my way of thinking.”

She walked away.

Alex was taking a while so Kara bought herself a bag of cakes and sweets, and a bag for the kids of one of the local families who never had any money for anything frivolous.

As Alex hadn’t returned Kara went to the shop to find her only to be told that Alex had felt a little off colour and had rushed home, she would meet Kara there.

So, Kara took the treats to the family, and went home. Still cross with being beaten.

* * *

As Kara reached her home something felt off. 

The door was open, mud was trampled through which her mother would never allow. The furniture was thrown around, and cooking was left on burning on the stove. Kara rushed to stop it. Scared the house may set on fire.

Nailed to the wall was a note;

“ _For crimes against the crown_

_Alexandra Danvers,_

_Eliza Danvers,_

_Jeremiah Danvers_

_are sentenced to death by hanging in 10 days’ time._

_In the town square”_

It was then that Kara realised she wasn’t alone. A slim blonde woman with curly blonde hair was in the door frame.

“A message from the queen, the next move is yours”

The witch watched from her crystal ball, everything was happening as she had seen, what would happen next was down to Kara, and the young man who she hadn’t foreseen. She wished she had warned Kara when she sold her the cakes.

But she was helpless to intervene. As well she knew. It was her place to watch it unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> So what will Kara do?


End file.
